My Little Shinobi: Hearths Warming Ninja (One-Shot)
by Alexandermon
Summary: En víspera de Navidad Naruto debe lidiar con sus labores de Hokage mientras prepara la celebración con su familia. Finalmente, decide traer un par de invitadas a la fiesta con quienes, en conjunto, descubrirán una simple verdad acerca de esa maravillosa época.


**¡Hola a todos! ¡Feliz Navidad! Siendo este un dia tan especial y estando tan próximos a año nuevo decidí dejar este útimo Fic antes de irme de vacaciones y seguir escribiendo allí. Espero que sea de su agrado y que les guste leerlo tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo.**

 **Hearths Warming Ninja** :

Esta pequeña historia transcurre en un tiempo entremedio durante una época de paz entre ambos mundos. Naruto Uzumaki, el héroe de Konoha, se encontraba ahora felizmente casado con Hinata, y juntos tenían ahora dos hijos: Boruto Uzumaki, de diez años, y Himawari, de casi seis años.

La Aldea de Konoha ahora recibió la Víspera con una ventisca la noche anterior que dejó todo el lugar cubierto de nieve, lo que para ninjas jóvenes significó una oportunidad de diversión y una excusa para tomar bebidas calientes y abrigarse junto a un fuego en casa.

* * *

Sin embargo, ni toda esa felicidad que se elevaba en la Aldea evitaba a Naruto todo el trabajo que significaba ser Hokage. El ninja ahora estaba sentado frente a una pila de papeles de los cuales debía colocar un sello uno tras otro, trabajo arduo y repetitivo que dejaba al Hokage bastante cansado y deprimido. Realmente entendía por qué la Abuela-Tsunade decidía escaparse cada dos por tres a beber algo o a jugar en algún bar, especialmente en época Navideña.

Pero Naruto sabía que cuando se ofreció a ser Hokage le esperaba un trabajo duro, aunque realmente deseaba haber dejado a un clon haciéndolo. Y hablando de clones... había varios clones de Sombra suyos por toda la ciudad comprando todo lo necesario para la cena de esa noche. Hinata siempre se aseguraba para las fiestas hacer un gran banquete que era demasiado para toda la familia, pero principalmente por ello era que la noche era tan esperada por todos los miembros de esta. Solo deseaba estar a tiempo en casa y poder ver la cara de Himawari antes de Navidad.

Pensando en ello, su mirada pasó a ser más decidida y comenzó a llenar rápidamente los papeles uno tras otro, ante la sorprendida mirada de Shikamaru, su consejero.

Como antes se dijo, la nieve resultó ser un motivo de felicidad para los jóvenes ninjas de Konoha, y que mejor forma de festejar un día nevado que con una batalla de bolas de nieve en medio de una calle desierta. Pero no era cualquier guerra de nieve, los chicos se aseguraban de que esa batalla sea una batalla "al estilo ninja".

Dos fuertes se elevaban con dos equipos de dos personas uno contra el otro, y la batalla ya comenzado hace varios minutos y no bajaba de intensidad.

Boruto había creado tres clones de Sombra y los cuatro trabajaban en conjunto descargando bolas de nieves a cualquier oponente que tuvieran a la vista, Chōchō, quien hacía equipo con Sarada, utilizaba su Jutsu de crecimiento para hacer su mano del tamaño de una enorme pala de nieve con la que arrojaba pilas enormes como si fuera una catapulta. Mitsuki, quien estaba del lado de Boruto esa vez, era rápido y sigiloso, y utilizaba su extraña habilidad de estirarse para arrojarle a Sarada disparos de nieve con efecto. En cuanto a Sarada, sin duda era laque más talento tenía; no solo tenía una fuerza descomunal que disparaba nieve con tanta fuerza que parecían piedras, sino que su Sharingan le permitía saber exactamente la trayectoria de todos los disparos que le arrojaban, por lo que podía esquivar cualquier proyectil al contrario que su amiga.

Finalmente, Mitsuki y Boruto perdieron cuando Sarada eliminó a sus tres clones y a él mismo con cuatro disparos certeros que los hizo desaparecer y Chōchō dejó a Mitsuki bajo una montaña de nieve.

\- ¡Hey, hey! ¿No es algo excesivo para una batalla de nieve?- Dijo una voz detrás de los vencidos, al final de la calle.

Boruto y Mitsuki se levantaron y se fijaron en quien les hablaba. Se encontraron con un Naruto llevando varias bolsas en sus manos y los observaba de costado. Los jóvenes ninjas se sorprendieron a excepción de Boruto, que pasó de una expresión alegre a una de seriedad.

\- ¡Séptimo-sama!- Gritaron Chōchō, Sarada y Mitsuki, saludándolo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, viejo?- Le dijo Boruto con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Como están todos? Veo que la están pasando bien... ¡Feliz Navidad para todos!

\- ¡Feliz Navidad!- Respondió Sarada.

\- ¿Vas a venir esta noche antes de Navidad?- Le cuestionó Boruto con seriedad- Y no me refiero solo a un Kage Bunshin. Himawari desea que estés con nosotros. ¿Lo entiendes?

Naruto miró a los ojos de su hijo con preocupación, esos mismos ojos azules que lo miraban con enojo, mostrando la decepción de ocasiones pasadas. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Naruto volvió a sonreír levemente y asintió.

\- Si... por supuesto que voy a estar.

Boruto se dio vuelta y lo miró de reojo con desconfianza pero se dio por satisfecho. El clon de Naruto siguió adelante hacia su casa sin dejar de pensar en sus hijos y en lo que debería esforzarse para enmendar los errores que tuvo.

* * *

Cuando el clon por fin llegó a la casa, se encontró a Hinata cortando algunos vegetales y a Himawari haciendo la mezcla de algunas galletas para aquella noche.

\- ¡Papa!- Gritó la niña dejando lo que estaba haciendo y corriendo a saludarlo, el clon la recibió con un abrazo- ¿Trajiste regalos? ¿Vas a quedarte hasta la noche?

\- Bienvenido...- Le dijo Hinata- ¿Trajiste todo lo necesario?

\- Si...- Confirmó Naruto con una sonrisa- Esta noche será la mejor. Aunque todavía no puedo venir, solo soy un Clon, hay otros que traerán los regalos.

Tan pronto como dijo eso, Himawari lo soltó y miró a la cara de su padre con algo de decepción.

\- Entonces... ¿No vas a estar aquí cuando abramos los regalos?

\- ¡Por supuesto que voy a estar aquí!- Le aseguró el clon- De hecho... esta Navidad será la más mágica de todas. Te lo prometo.

La niña volvió a mirar con entusiasmo a su padre y Naruto le acarició la cabeza. Se dirigió a la mesada y dejó los víveres sobre ella.

\- Pronto vendrá otro a dejar los regalos...- Le susurró a su esposa al oído- ¡Nos vemos!

Y con un pequeño "puf" y una voluta de humo, el clon desapareció y dejó a ambas con sus labores anteriores.

\- Mamá...- Dijo Himawari mirando a Hinata con sus ojos celestes- ¿Va a venir alguno de nuestros amigos a comer con nosotros?

\- No que yo sepa, linda- Respondió con sinceridad y esa voz suave la mujer- Cada familia tiene su manera de festejar la Navidad, algunos llaman amigos, otros lo festejan solos. Pero lo importante es disfrutar de la fiesta y el buen momento. Descuida... si tu padre te prometió una Feliz Navidad, ten por seguro que lo cumplirá. Así es su camino ninja.

* * *

Cuando desapareció el clon, el Naruto original se levantó de repente, abrumado por la nueva idea. Jamás había pensado en llamarlas para esa ocasión, y tal vez estaban ocupadas... ¡Pero, qué demonios! Podían negarse siempre, pero también podrían aceptar.

Rápidamente tomó un pequeño papel, escribió unas cuantas frases y luego lo selló con el sello del Hokage. Luego se dirigió a Shikamaru, que lo miraba sin querer preguntar de que se trataba todo eso.

\- Shikamaru, ¿podría darme el libro que tengo en mi biblioteca? El de las estrellas rosa y blancas.

\- Ehm... de acuerdo- Respondió el consejero, obedeciendo la orden- ¿Podría saber de qué se trata todo esto?

\- ¿Huh...? ¡Ah! Nada especial. Solo voy a invitar a algunos amigas a casa. Solo espero que no estén ocupadas.

Colocó la carta sobre una de las páginas del libro abierto y luego realizó un par de sellos en el mismo lugar.

\- ¡ Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu!- Gritó, haciendo desaparecer el pergamino en una voluta de humo. Tan pronto terminó, dejó a un lado el libro y esperó la respuesta, esperaba que no fuera muy tarde.

* * *

Luna regresaba de su ronda nocturna y pese al día que era no estaba del todo emocionada.

Hearth's Warming Eve era una de las fiestas más esperadas de todos los ponis de Equestria. A un día antes del gran evento, incluso durante la noche había mucha actividad: Ponis yendo y viniendo, comprando objetos y dulces a altas horas de la madrugada. Cloudsdale, la ciudad de los Pegasos, iba y venía por el cielo, cubriendo todo con una tenue capa de nieve que le daba un buen aspecto a todas las ciudades, un toque más para dar honor al gran evento que dio origen a su amada Equestria, pero que ahora parecía más una necesidad estética que cualquier otra cosa.

Con tanto materialismo y necesidad, realmente no sabía si el significado de la fiesta se había perdido en los mil años que estuvo encerrada en la luna. Sabía que se hacían obras representando el verdadero significado de Hearth's Warming Eve, pero muchas veces las observaba y no veía que se las hiciera con el entusiasmo que, ella creía, debían representar.

¿Quizás Hearth's Warming Eve había pasado a ser una festividad que ya no requería tanto significado, como Nightmare Night, que debía reproducir la llegada de Nightmare Moon a Equestria? ¿O quizá simplemente no disfrutaba las cosas como debían hacerse?

Realmente esperaba que fuera la segunda opción, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en las últimas fiestas que tuvo con su hermana. Siendo Princesas, Celestia y ella siempre habían tenido posibilidades de brindar un gran banquete, invitar a ponis a festejar con ellas, ofrecer una gran celebración. Pero lo cierto es que las últimas dos fiestas que pasaron juntas simplemente se sentaban juntas en una mesa junto a una opípara cena que era demasiado para ambas y silenciosamente comían para luego desearse un buen Hearth's Warming Eve y volver a sus deberes. Casi como si fuera una rutina.

Estaba cansada de todo aquello, deseaba hacer un cambio ese año. ¿Pero que?

Mientras sobrevolaba Ponyville, algo llamó su atención. Una pequeña voluta de humo verde se colocó delante de ella e hizo aparecer de la nada un pergamino con el sello de Twilight Sparkle. Abrió la carta en el mismo aire y leyó la nota.

 _"Queridas Princesas Luna y Celestia:_

 _Necesito su presencia de inmediato en el castillo de Ponyville, surgió un asunto con Naruto Uzumaki que requiere nuestra intervención directa"_

Apenas leyó "Naruto", Luna ya se había decidido. Abandonó su puesto en el aire y se transportó de una vez a la puerta del palacio, donde vio que Celestia también había aparecido.

\- Hermana...- Saludó la Princesa de la noche con la solemnidad con la que siempre la trataba.

\- Luna...- Le respondió a secas Celestia.

\- Recibiste el mensaje supongo- Dijo mientras entraban al castillo y recorrían los pasillos hacia la cámara central.

\- Si, espero que nada malo le esté pasando a Naruto. ¿Cómo estuvo tu guardia?

\- Aburrida, como siempre. Los ponis en esta época solo salen a comprar o a divertirse y cuando duermen o sueñan con bastones de caramelo o tienen pesadillas por exceso de dulces. Más allá de eso, nada emocionante.

\- Espero que podamos hacer algo más... activo, que el último año.

La Princesa estuvo a punto de responder cuando entraron al Gran Salón de los Tronos del castillo de Twilight y esta las recibió con una brillante habitación lleno de decorado con listones, muérdago y regalos. Pero en ese momento, ella simplemente llevaba un pergamino sellado levitando con su magia y Spike a su lado con mirada curiosa. La falta de preocupación de tanto la Princesa como el dragón confundió a las hermanas.

\- Gracias por venir tan rápido, Princesas- Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cual es la emergencia, Twilight?- Preguntó Celestia sin miramientos.

\- Naruto me acaba de enviar una carta- Dijo mostrando el pergamino.

 _"Querida Twilight:_

 _Perdón por molestarte por algo tan trivial pero estamos en Vísperas de Navidad en nuestro mundo y quisiera invitarlas a pasar las fiestas con nosotros. Si es posible traigan a Luna y a la Abuela-Celestia. Son todos bienvenidos._

 _Naruto_

 _Ps: Debido a los diferentes pasos del tiempo en nuestro mundo, necesitaría que respondan y vengan a nosotros lo antes posible."_

Las dos Princesas se quedaron de piedra y bastante atónitas ante esa revelación. Ciertamente estaban complacidas de que las invitaran a una fiesta, pero esperaban una tragedia que involucre a ambos mundos y tal vez algo más... peligroso.

\- Ehm...- Comenzó a decir Celestia- Esos son... buenas noticias, aunque... ¿Navidad?

\- Debe ser el nombre que le dan a Hearth's Warming Eve- Concluyó Twilight- Lo importante es que debemos confirmarle ahora mismo si aceptamos su invitación.

\- Aceptamos- Dijo Luna sin más.

\- Si... ¡No! ¿Qué?- musitó la otra.

\- ¡Vamos hermana! El mundo no se va a acabar porque nosotros faltemos una sola noche. Además... tu dijiste que querías hacer algo distinto.

\- ¡Pero me refería a alguna actividad conjunta, no viajar a otra...!

\- Yo también quiero ir...- Confesó Twilight, luego tomó a Spike con su ala- Nosotros, queremos ir.

\- ¿En serio?- Preguntó Spike.

\- Si, íbamos a quedarnos aquí de todas formas, y sería bueno pasar las fiestas con alguien conocido. Además, todas mis demás amigas ya tienen planes propios, así que la idea de celebrar junto a ustedes me resulta... emocionante.

\- Bien, ¿Que dices Celestia?

\- Yo... eh...- Bajó la cabeza por un instante y luego lanzó un largo suspiro antes de incorporarse denuevo con su nobleza habitual- Muy bien. Twilight, respóndele a Naruto que iremos de inmediato.

* * *

Naruto seguía en la oficina del Hokage, esperando pacientemente una respuesta. Habían pasado varias horas y ya se estaba haciendo de noche y acercándose la hora límite. Si no le respondían pronto, tendría que hacer lo que pudiera para sorprender a Himawari cuando regresa a casa.

Shikamaru se había ido hace tiempo a su hogar con su propia familia, y desde que él se fue solo recibió dos visitas. Una fue el Kazekage Gaara, que había venido desde Sunagakure con Kankuro para pasar Navidad en familia con su hermana Temari y su sobrino Shikadai. Sin embargo, antes de encontrarse con ellos decidió visitar a su mejor amigo, a quien encontró sellando unos últimos papeles.

\- Mis últimas navidades también las pasé trabajando y sin poder visitar a mi familia. Te aconsejo que no repitas mi error.

\- No voy a faltar a mi casa, Gaara- Le respondió Naruto, sonriendo- Solo espero la respuesta de unos huéspedes.

\- Ya veo... de todas formas deseaba darte una feliz navidad personalmente. Personas como nosotros no tuvieron muchas en su juventud. Hay que disfrutarlas lo más que podamos.

\- ¿No tenías a nadie con quien festejar?- Preguntó curioso el Hokage, pensando en Temari y Kankuro.

\- En esa época mis hermanos me temían tanto como la misma Aldea. Es malo estar solo durante las fiestas, pero peor es saber que los únicos que tienes no desean estar contigo.

\- Es cierto...- Dijo Naruto a secas, intentando imaginar lo que debió sentir.

\- Bien, al menos ahora somos más afortunados. No olvides estar en casa para antes de la medianoche.

Cuando se marchó, Naruto se quedó solo, meditando durante varios minutos hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien más detrás de la puerta, estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando esta se abrió. El que estaba del otro lado era su mejor amigo, así como su mayor rival.

\- Ah... Sasuke- Dijo cuando entró- No te esperaba. Creí que ya estarías con Sakura.

\- No soy muy creyente de toda esta... celebración. Solo lo veo como una excusa para hacer regalos sin razón.

\- No hay nada de malo en estar alegre porque sí- Respondió el otro sin entender- ¿No te alegras de tener una chance de pasar una noche con tu familia?

\- Lo dice quien está en la oficina trabajando en este momento.

\- ¡Oye, al menos pienso aparecer por casa! ¿Acaso no lo vas a hacer?

\- Tal vez... tal vez signifique algo para Sarada.- Aceptó Sasuke con la mirada baja.

\- ¡Así me gusta!

\- Hmp...- Respondió el otro dándose vuelta- ¿Vienes conmigo?

\- No, espero a alguien.

\- Como quieras. Pero ten cuidado, ya son las diez. No queda mucho tiempo.

Y una vez que Sasuke se fue cerrando la puerta despacio, Naruto se quedó solo en la oscuridad, esperando...

Pasaron los minutos, y la espera se hacía larga y tortuosa. Observando rápidamente el reloj se dio cuenta de que se habían hecho las 22:30. Si había alguna chance de que llegaran...

Se levantó y observó desde su ventana a su amada Aldea. Las luces de los hogares de cada familia disfrutando su cena Navideña, brillaban como un centenar de luciérnagas en un prado. Era una hermosa vista, pero no le ayudaba el verla en ese momento. Miró hacia arriba y observó las estrellas que brillaban con fuerza pese a que la luz de la ciudad era fuerte, como un techo iluminado. Descubrió la más brillante y cerró los ojos, implorando que llegue el momento.

\- Por favor... aparezcan...

El sonido de un objeto vibrante lo sobresaltó. Se dio vuelta y observó el libro que seguía sobre su escritorio brillar con una tenue luz violeta que salía de sus páginas. Se acercó, emocionado, abrió las hojas y leyó:

 _"De acuerdo, vamos hacia allí"_

Rápidamente, dejó el libro abierto en medio de la habitación y esperó a que se cumpliera lo dicho. Acto seguido, de las páginas surgió una explosión de luz que iluminó por completo la habitación, y cuando Naruto recuperó la visión perdida, observó a las tres Princesas de Equestria de pie delante de él.

Sonriendo, se acercó a ellas y tendió su puño hacia adelante, a lo que Twilight respondió con su pezuña chocando con sus nudillos.

\- No voy a preguntar cuanto a pasado, Naruto- Dijo Twilight- Siempre que nos separamos parece que pasaron meses cuando para ti pasaron años.

\- Bienvenidas a Konoha, Twilight, Celestia, Luna- Miró a su alrededor- ¿Pero donde están las otras?

\- No pudieron venir- Respondió Twilight, mirando a su alrededor y esperando encontrarse alguna decoración- Vinimos a festejar pero...¿Adónde iremos?

\- A mi casa- Contestó Naruto guiándolas a la puerta- Pero antes quisiera advertirles algo acerca de mi hijo Boruto, y especialmente de mi hija Himawari...

* * *

La familia Uzumaki tenía la mesa preparada, un verdadero banquete de comidas varias tanto vegetarianas como carniceras. Por supuesto, nadie deseaba empezar a comer hasta que el último miembro de la familia aparezca, y el reloj daban las once.

\- ¡Maldición, no va a venir!- Gritó Boruto, al ver la hora- ¡Me lo prometió y me mintió en la cara! Ya verá cuando se atreva a venir.

\- Paciencia hijo. Aun falta una hora.

\- Ya casi es medianoche y no apareció. Cuando llegue a entrar por esa puerta, le diré lo que se merece.

Justo en ese momento, sonaron tres toques en la puerta. Todos se quedaron callados al oír aquello, pero Boruto fue el primero en reaccionar.

\- ¡Ahí está! ¡Ahora verá...!- Y se dirigió a la puerta sin que su hermana o madre pudieran detenerlo.

Tan pronto como llegó a la puerta, Boruto la abrió sin previo aviso y con los ojos cerrados comenzó a gritar a viva voz.

\- ¡POR FIN TE DIGNAS A APARECER! ¡¿SABES EL TIEMPO QUE ESTUVIMOS ESPERANDO POR TÍ?! ¡Y NO CREAS QUE POR ESTA APARICIÓN DE ÚLTIMO MINUTO TE VOY A...!- Abrió los ojos- Voy a...

Fue un momento incómodo para todos. Frente a Boruto estaba Twilight, que lo miraba atónita y con la boca abierta, con Spike encima con cara de confusión . El chico quedó tan sonrojado que se pareció por un momento a Hinata en su época de timidez. A su lada Celestia y Luna miraban inquisitivamente tanto al niño como a Naruto, que observaba la escena detrás de todas ellas y con bastante pena al ver como su hijo demostraba su rencor hacia él desde el principio de la velada.

\- Lo siento...- Dijo por fin Boruto dando una reverencia, sin dejar de sonrojarse- No quise...

\- Lo decía por mi...- Agregó Naruto sin inmutarse- Perdón por no aparecer antes Boruto, pero necesitaba esperar a nuestras huéspedes.

\- ¿Nuestras... huéspedes?- Repitió el joven sin entender.

\- Te lo explicaremos todo después. Por ahora entremos. Hace frio aquí afuera.

Y así entraron las Alicornios y dragón a la casa de Naruto, llenos de asombro y confusión. Basta decir que las expectativas de Himawari habían sido superadas ampliamente, puesto que jamás se había imaginado que su padre le traería verdaderos ponis mágicos a su casa para Navidad, ni Boruto en verdadero dragón de otro mundo. Hinata no se sorprendió en absoluto ante la llegada de las alicornios, de hecho, se había encontrado varias veces con ellas antes. Su naturalidad al aceptarlas como huéspedes e invitarlas a la mesa solo ayudó a acentuar la curiosidad de Boruto, que observaba a las ponis y al dragón sin poder creerlo y con preguntas brotándole en la cabeza cada vez con más intensidad.

Comenzó la cena y las dudas de Boruto se mitigaron un poco a medida que la conversación entre ninjas y ponis se hacía más fluida. Por supuesto, los platos de ensalada y demás comida vegetariana fueron los predilectos de Twilight y las demás, mientras que la carne y otros platos parecidos fueron el alimento de los humanos y dragón, aunque fue algo difícil de ver para las ponis. Pese a eso, las charlas que tuvieron contando viejas aventuras y recordando viejos y graciosos momentos hicieron que la familia olvidara su antigua disputa y se uniera al clima cálido general. Hasta Boruto se rió de la broma que planearon Luna y Kurama para los ponis en la primer Nightmare Night que pasaron en Equestria.

Tanto Celestia como Luna estuvieron de acuerdo que esa velada era la mejor que habían tenido en mucho tiempo. Habían pasado siglos desde que ambas pudieron disfrutar en una mesa llena de delicias y charlando animadamente con amigos como si fuera algo de todos los días. Twilight y Spike concluyeron que pasar Hearth's Warming Eve en conjunto con más ponis y amigos resultó mucho mejor que sus planes originales. En cuanto a Naruto, se alegró de poder ver a sus amigas una vez más, pero más se alegró de ver a su familia disfrutando y riendo de un gran momento sin preocuparse por nada, y simplemente gozando del hecho de estar todos allí.

Tanto Boruto como Himawari sentían asombro y curiosidad por saber más acerca de las ponis y Equestria. Al punto que les preguntaron si festejaban la Navidad como ellos, lo que llevó a una gran explicación por parte de las Princesas (Incluyendo algunas imágenes e ilusiones hechas con magia por parte de Celestia para contar la historia) acerca de como Equestria fue fundada y que gran significado tenía Hearth's Warming Eve para todos.

Entre la cena, la charla y la bebida pasó casi una hora como un soplido y cuando estaban a punto de ser las 12 Naruto decidió a preguntar a Twilight acerca de algo que tenía rondando en la cabeza.

\- Y dime Twilight... ¿Cómo están las demás? ¿Que estaban haciendo cuando vinieron?

\- Oh... todos festejaban Hearth's Warming a su manera- Explicó con simpleza- Applejack y Pinkie iban a reunir a sus respectivas familias en la granja de rocas de los Pie y pasar las fiestas en conjunto. Rarity también festejaría con Sweetie Bell y su familia por su cuenta. Fluttershy parecía tener planes con Discord para esta fecha y Rainbow Dash pasaría esta celebración con Scootaloo, ella parecía muy entusiasmada.

\- ¿En serio?- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de orgullo- Con que así es...

Twilight no pudo dejar de pensar en la bien que se sentía Naruto al escuchar eso. Scootaloo había pasado a ser como una hermanita menor para él, y Naruto había dejado a cargo a Rainbow Dash de que la cuidase y la tratara como si fuera su propia hija. Sin embargo, Boruto tampoco pudo dejar de notar la sonrisa de alegría de su padre al escuchar eso. Pocas veces lo había visto sonreír de esa manera, y solo pasaba cuando estuvo con ellos o cuando estaba con su madre. Pese a que no conocía a las ponis de las que hablaba, no pudo dejar de pensar que tal vez ellas ocupaban un lugar muy parecido al suyo en el corazón de su padre, no evitando sentir un poco de celos.

Tan pronto el reloj se acercó a las 12, todos comenzaron a traer sus regalos para intercambiarlos y Luna decidió dar un toque especial a aquella celebración. Cuando el reloj de la casa sonó anunciando el final del día, todos alzaron sus copas llenas de cidra (Sin alcohol para los niños) y brindaron al grito de "¡Feliz Navidad" y "¡Feliz Hearth's Warming Eve!".

Se abrieron los regalos, en los que se incluía un lindo oso de peluche nuevo para Himawari, porque el primero lo perdió en un incidente el día del nombramiento de Hokage a Naruto que no desearon entrar en detalles; Una banda protectora nueva para Boruto, más algunas herramientas ninja y shuriken nuevas; Una pila de gemas para Spike, que comenzó a devorar gustoso; Un libro acerca de historia de los Shinobi para Twilight; Una nueva taza de café más un juego de video para Luna (Cosa que sorprendió tanto a los jóvenes como a los adultos por esta revelación); Un sello real nuevo más algunas recetas de dulces para Celestia; y para Naruto, Un marco para una foto en la oficina del Hokage que luego sería tomada por un Kage Bunshin mostrando a todos los presentes en aquella fiesta.

Para rematar las cosas, Luna salió al exterior con los demás siguiéndole y utilizando su Voz Real de Canterlot lanzó una declaración al exterior:

\- "¡Ciudadanos de la Aldea de Konoha, la Princesa Luna de Equestria les obsequia este regalo en esta noche tan especial!"

Y acto seguido, la Princesa hizo brillar su cuerno y una enorme aureola de luces danzantes y multicolores comenzó a brillar en el cielo sobre la Aldea, sorprendiendo a todos los que alzaron la vista para verla. Naruto solo había visto una vez aquel espectáculo, y fue una vez que estuvo en el norte del continente, donde la nieve y el hielo reflejaban la luz del sol en el cielo. La Aurora Boreal artificial que había creado Luna era igual de hermosa que la verdadera, e hizo que Himawari se arrojara sobre su padre y lo abrazara mientras este la alzaba sobre sus brazos para ofrecerle una mejor vista.

\- ¡Lo cumpliste, papi!- Dijo con alegría la niña- ¡Dijiste que esta sería la Navidad más mágica que tendríamos, y cumpliste tu promesa.

Naruto miró a su hija y luego a todos los presentes en su casa con una sonrisa que no se borraba de su rostro.

\- Si...- Respondió con orgullo- Así es...

Luna y Celestia se apartaron un poco del resto y observaron las luces danzantes mientras el cielo se llenaba de fuegos artificiales, producto del festejo.

\- ¿Sabes Celestia?- Dijo Luna- Realmente no entendía esta mañana el porqué Hearth's Warming, o incluso la Navidad de este mundo es algo tan importante. ¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiéramos tenido este banquete, o no haber tenido obsequios o ninguna de esas cosas? ¿Acaso el espíritu de Hearth's Warming se basaba en recordar un evento pasado, o ahora se trataba de una celebración entre ponis para disfrutar de una ocasión especial y nada más?

\- ¿Y ahora tienes tu respuesta?- Preguntó Celestia con una sonrisa y sin dejar de mirar las luces.

\- Si...- Respondió Luna mirando a Naruto y a su familia- No se trata de solo recordar algo, o de hacer una gran cena o intercambiar obsequios; se trata de estar agradecidos y celebrar la unión de nuestros lazos, pasando un gran momento entre todos, sin dejar de reír y disfrutar de la compañía de quienes nos rodean. Ahora sé que esta fiesta es tan especial como nosotros la hacemos, y que con amigos... esta puede ser la más hermosa fiesta de todas.

Celestia miró hacia abajo y luego miró a su hermana a los ojos.

\- Es muy cierto, Luna- Respondió mientras pasaba otra vez su vista al cielo y al espectáculo de colores que allí se elevaba- Es muy cierto.

Ambas se acercaron al resto y se unieron al gozo de todos.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad para todos!

\- ¡Feliz Hearth's Warming Eve!

* * *

 **Epílogo:**

Más adelante, cuando los niños se fueron a dormir y Hinata junto con Celestia, Spike y Twilight ordenaban todo y lavaban los platos. Luna y Naruto se encontraron en lo alto de la Torre del Hokage y Naruto tocó la cabeza de la Princesa mientras que esta se preparaba para lo que vería.

En el interior de Naruto, con este apartando la vista y procurando no entrometerse en su intimidad, Luna y Kurama se encontraron frente a frente una vez más, radiantes de felicidad y deseando ese encuentro desde que la Princesa arribó a Konoha.

El Zorro había tomado una forma miniatura, para estar al mismo tamaño que Luna, y esta no dejó de aproximarse a este y observar sus ojos rojos y rasgados con los que tantas veces se había cruzado y jamás dejaban de fascinarle, ni a él los de ella.

Ambos se abrazaron en un largo abrazo que abarcó alas, colas y sentimientos, así como chakra y magia combinados, y luego se besaron apasionadamente antes de volver a mirarse el uno al otro con ternura.

\- Feliz navidad Luna...- Dijo el Zorro.

\- Feliz Hearth's Warming Eve, mi querido Kurama.

* * *

 **Fin del Fic. Corto y espero que les haya gustado. Es mi último Fic del año y deseaba cerrar este con algo especial. Para todos aquellos que han leído este Fic y que me siguieron y continúan leyendo mis otras obras les digo... ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS, Y UN MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! ¡DIOS LOS BENDIGA, Y GRACIAS POR TODO!**


End file.
